Recovery
by Taken-IT-Easy
Summary: Harry has been tricked by the one person he thought would never do that
1. Chapter 1

"_This way," Ginny said as she led Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville threw Voldemort's Castile. Ginny was a spy for the Order when she found out that Malfoy was secretly crushing on her. She took advantage of him. Ginny stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to a massive door on the left. Harry stood in front._

"_You did good gin," Harry said with a small smile as he reached forward for the handle._

"Harry you have to wake up soon," A voice filled the room. Harry stirred and got up. He could not stop thinking about what had happened. He need to clear his head so he walked into the shower.

"_You did good gin," Harry said with a small smile as he reached forward for the handle. Before he could open it the door sprang open. their was about twenty death eaters all with their wands at the ready. Draco Malfoy walked out with his hood off. He smiled down at the group before extending his hand to Ginny. Harry watched in horror as Ginny took Draco's hand and gave him a quick kiss before turning to the group._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," Ron yelled. Ginny raised her wand and fired a purple spell at Ron. Ron's eyes glazed over as he was hit square in the chest. He fell over and landed with a sickening thud. Hermione cried out his name as she fell to her knees beside him felling for a pulse. She looked back up with tears in her eyes._

Harry got out of the shower and grabbed himself a towel. He looked at himself in the mirror. The memory was coming back to him again.

"_GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Luna shouted. Ginny was about to do the same spell to her but Harry shot an explarmious curse. She turned to Harry and smiled._

"_Well," She said. "I see that you do care for her more than me."_

"_Ginny what have you done," Harry said calmly._

"_I fell in love Harry," She said as she turned to Malfoy and rubbed her finger across his check. "And love makes you do crazy things."_

"_Ginny you don't love him," Neville said taking out his wand. Harry and Neville where standing side by side with their wands in hand._

"_Your one to talk," Malfoy sneered. "YOU have never even experienced love." Malfoy raised his wand at Neville. Harry looked at Neville who was already doing a wand incantation._

Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out and was meet by Luna.

"It's about time," She said with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the check and walked inside the bathroom. Harry smiled to himself as he continued down the hall back to his room.

_Harry knew what he was doing so he turned and grabbed Luna's hand. He jerked her towards Ron and Hermione. They covered their heads and eyes as Neville completed the curse. Harry heard a burning sound and he looked up. Most of the death eaters where on their backs unconscious but somewhere burnt to a crisp. Harry noticed that both Ginny and Malfoy where gone. They must have gotten away._

"_IS everyone ok," Neville gasped as he fell to his knees. Harry looked down at Hermione and Luna._

"_How's Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up pale in the face._

"_He has a pulse but it's weak," Hermione said with tears coming down her face. "IF we don't get him out now he will die."_

_Harry heard a door open at the end of the hall. He looked down and saw death eaters running down towards them._

"_Hermione," Harry said calmly. "Make a porkety, Neville and I will hold them off till you guys get out."_

_Neville got up slowly and walked out into the hallway. The death eaters all stopped as Neville raised his wand. He smiled at them grimly. He shot a series of spells at them before the death eaters knew what hit them. Harry ran out to Neville's side. The death eaters started to fire spells back. Harry grabbed Neville and pulled him into a room._

"_They got out of here right," Neville asked as he healed a deep cut on his leg. Harry nodded. He made sure that they left before he went out to help Neville._

"_Well," Harry said as there was an explosion next to the door. The death eaters where starting to get restless. "We better get out of here."_

"_Right," Neville said as he got up and took off his shoe. He pointed his wand at it and muttered the spell. "Where are we going."_

"_I told them we will meet at my godfather's house," Harry said. Neville nodded and completed the spell. Harry touched it and they where launched just as the death eaters blew open the wall._

Harry walked down the hallway thinking about that night. Neville came out of his room and smiled at Harry. Neville was no longer the forgetful chubby little boy. No far from it, he became more muscular and tone. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and he held a job as being one of the biggest leaders against the Voldemort regime that is still in power today.

"Hey Harry," He said in a deep voice. "Is the shower free?"

"No Luna's in it so give it an hour," Harry said with a small smile.

"Better make it two," Neville said with a smile. "Have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

"Not yet," Harry said as he waked up to his room. "Why?"

"Because I got the information," Neville said with a grin. "_THE_ information."

"Really," Harry said as his eyes widen. "Where is he then?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry finished changing, and went into the kitchen. He walked in on Ron and Hermione who where just finishing their morning routine, snogging. Ron changed a lot over the years too. His once lanky body was now built and muscular. He had a scar above his check bone and his hair was a bit longer than Harry's was. Hermione was still the bookworm but she filled out and had very nice curves. Her bushy hair became tamed and she usually wore it down.

"You guys act like school kids," Harry said as he sat down across from them. Ron's ears burnt and Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"I'll go put a kettle on," Hermione said as she stood up and started walking around the kitchen. Ron turned to Harry with a stone cold look.

"So Neville said he had a surprise for us," Ron said. "Did he find him? He found Voldemort?"

Harry nodded with a grin on his face. He looked over at Hermione who sighed with relief.

"But," Harry said. "We're going to need some help. Who is left from the order?"

"Tonks and Lupin are the only ones I trust," Hermione said.

"IF only that bitch sister of mine didn't turn we would have Bill, Charlie and my mom and dad," Ron said turning as white as a sheet. Hermione put a hand on his back.

"Voldemort is growing so if we don't get any help soon then," Harry said looking down at his feet. "We're screwed."

"Harry in the newspaper today it shows reports of factions of people rising up against Voldemort," Hermione said as she threw him the newspaper.

Times have changed, for one Voldemort has complete control of this side of England. He took the ministry within three hours with Ginny's help. She came in with her father one day and soon the whole place was crawling with death eaters. Mr. Weasley died that day at the hand of his daughter. Ginny became the left hand of Voldemort, along with her husband. Malfoy. Harry and the others had no choice but to hide out until they could attack. They tried to get the rest of the Weasley family but the house was burnt to the ground with Mrs. Weasley and her two eldest sons at her side. The twins where out at their shop when it happened. Harry tried to convince them to come with them but they decided to broaden their business so they went to France and opened up a new shop.

Harry looked down at the paper. It showed two people being put into prison for crimes against Voldemort's laws. Harry got a great idea from it.

"We can do what Voldemort did when the war first started," Harry said. Ron and Hermione both looked at him puzzled. Luna came in with her hair up in a towel looking at everyone.

"Hello," She said as she took her seat by Harry. "What I'd miss?"

"We can do a prison brake," Harry said. "Look all of the people in Azkaban are supporters of us."

"Not all of them," Hermione said. "Some are just spies so they can get information out of the people in the cells."

"Fine bad idea," Harry said as he remembered what the last spy did to them. Neville came down with a letter in his hand.

"I know where we can get some help," He said as he laid the note on the table in front of them. "This is a letter from a very good friend of mine. She…"

"She," Hermione said with a raised brow. "You have a girlfriend."

"Like I was saying," Neville said with a blush creeping over his face. "She is going to bring two other people with her. She is coming by broom from Ireland so she will be here later tonight."

"Can we trust them?" Ron said. Neville nodded.

"I've put them under the most powerful truth serums known to wizard kind," Neville said as he sat down.

"Well that will be eight people plus Tonks and Lupin," Harry said as he looked up at the group. "Ten against the world."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go for a quick walk," Harry said to Luna after they finished breakfast. Luna nodded and took one last sip of her tea before she followed him out of the house.

"_Is everyone ok," Harry asked looking around. They arrived at The Black house. Hermione had Ron on the kitchen table doing a series of spells on him. She looked up and nodded._

"_He will make it," Hermione said as they all sat down. Luna sat across from Harry nursing a cut on her leg._

"_I still can't believe that happened," Harry said as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him. "How could she?"_

"_Maybe she is under the imperious spell," Luna said. Neville looked over at her with wide eyes._

"_That could be it," Neville said. There was a loud bang at the front door and Mrs. Black started to scream. Harry pulled out his wand and walked out into the hallway._

"So what's the matter," Luna asked as they walked down the old beaten path to the small town in the valley. Harry looked over at her and grabbed her hand.

"You know," Harry said pulling her closer. "This is going to almost be impossible."

Luna looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You should know better than anyone that nothing is impossible," She said just above a whisper. The autumn wind blew leaves threw the air.

"_Lucy I'm home," a voice filled the area. _

"_Get out of here," Harry said in a hurried voice. Hermione grabbed a pot and started to mutter a spell. She left with Luna and Ron. Neville went next to Harry. Harry peaked around the corner and saw five death eaters walking in then his stomach flipped when he saw red hair walk in._

"_Harry I know your in here," Ginny screamed threw the house._

"_They went to Luna's cottage in Spain," Neville said as Harry and Neville crept around to the den._

"_Make a porkety so we can leave when we need to," Harry said. Neville grabbed a book to make a porkety as Harry peaked out the door. The death eaters entered the kitchen._

"_Some one was here," One said to Ginny she nodded and walked down the hallway. Harry saw her eyes gazing over the room carefully. Then in one heart wrenching moment, they landed on him._

They walked down the street hand in hand. The shops where full of busy people buying, selling or trading.

"So what will it be today," Luna asked.

"How about we go too…" Harry said looking around. "We could go into that new book store and get some helpful books on curses I guess."

"That sounds nice," Luna said as they walked down the street.

"_Hello Harry," Ginny said as she pointed her wand at him. Harry dived back behind the door. The spell hit the door send wood everywhere. Harry looked back after the dust settled and saw Ginny stand in the doorway._

"_Ginny," Harry started._

"_Crucio," Ginny said. Harry was hit square in the chest. Pain surged threw his body till it stopped just as quickly as it started. He opened his eyes and saw Ginny flying threw the wall. Neville ran over to Harry with the book in hand. Harry reached out to touch it._

Harry and Luna walked threw the bookstore. Harry already had picked out three books that should help. Luna pulled Harry down to the charm books.

"Well," a voice said from behind them. "It's been a while."

"_Thanks," Harry said as he got up and looked around._

"_No problem," Neville said. "She disserved it." _

"_Where are we?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged. They arrived outside of a house. It was a two story house with huge windows. The front door was made of oak and the columns that surrounded the house where of marble. The front yard was filled with giant oak trees that closed out the sky. Harry walked forward and opened the door._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Luna spun around with their wands at the ready.

"Easy," Lupin said with a grin. "You could take an eye out with that."

"Hopefully more," Harry said as he gave him a hug. Tonks came up from the back of the store holding a velvet book.

"This looks like fun Remus," Tonks said before she saw Harry and Ron. She hid the book behind her back and smiled sheepishly. "Hi guys."

"Hello Tonks," Luna said as she pulled her into a hug. "You guys staying with us?"

"Yup," Lupin said. "We stopped here so we could get something for you guys."

"And yourselves," Harry said with a grin. Lupin looked back at him with a grin.

"We leaving?" Tonks asked in a hurried tone.

"Yeah let me pay for this," Harry said. Harry paid for the books and the group started their walk back up to the cottage.

"So," Lupin said. "England is a mess. Voldemort has total control. He has weakly public murders of half-bloods and muggles."

"Like the dark ages," Luna said. "That's the only way he can show his power."

"And like the dark ages," Harry said. "There are small groups revolting."

"Right," Lupin said as he put an arm around Tonks. "The only thing is that none of them have good experience. This group we have here will is the strongest as far."

"That's not good," Harry said. "Do you have a count of men Voldemort has."

"At least two hundred men that can fight," Tonks said. "The others are just their to make their army look bigger."

"Well that is twenty for each of us," Luna said with a grin. "Still not good odds."

"Plus," Lupin said. "Dementors, Werewolves, and Goblins."

"Oh my," Harry said sarcastically.

"How many werewolves do they have?" Luna asked.

"At least," Lupin said looking up in the sky. "A hundred."

"No way," Luna said. "We will need some help in this war."

"We have some of the giants on our side," Tonks said. "But not many."

They walked up to the doors of Luna's old cottage. Luna took out her wand and tapped the door twice. After a series of clinks and clanks the door opened slowly. When Remus and Tonks walked in they where taken back.

"This is absolutely beautiful," Tonks said as she stared at the giant chandelier that stood above them.

"Come on," Harry said. "The others will be thrilled to see you."

Harry waked into the living room. Neville was sitting next to a girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes. The girls figure resembled Luna's, busty and slim figured. The girl stood up and smiled at them.

"Luna," She said with a bit of sadness. Luna ran across the room and the two blondes hugged.

"I thought you guys where dead," Luna said as she held on to her.

"No," The other girl said. "We got out but my mom didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Luna said as she pulled away. "Everyone this is my cousin. Actually more like a sister. Her name is Jenna. Jenna this is Harry, my boyfriend."

"Oh," Jenna said and shook his hand. "You're the Harry."

"Yup," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Luna's waist. "And these are my good friends Remus and Tonks."

"Nice to meet you," Jenna said as she shook their hands too. "Neville, I'm going to go find Ty and Kate."

"I think they're with Ron and Hermione," Neville said as Jenna walked away.

"Well this is it," Harry said. "The ten of us, against Werewolves, Dementors, Goblins, _AND _Voldemort."

"Don't make is sound so exciting," Neville said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Well sorry for the long wait but here's another chapter. I really liked all the reviews, and i know that this chap might be a bit borring but i have to get threw this to get to the action. So i'm looking for names for different death eaters that i should use...suprise me and I might use them. By the way I'm Hopping...HOPPING For 3..._yes 3_, _just_ AT LEAST3 reviews every chapter. That would mean a lot.

Thanks,

TAKEN-_IT_-EASY

* * *

"So your Ty," Harry said. The man in front of Harry stood about the same height as Harry. He had dirty blond hair that dripped down past the bottom of his ear. His eyes icy blue eyes seemed to erupt with color. He was wearing dark blue robes with a phoenix crest on it. 

"Why are you wearing those robes?" Luna asked.

"American Aurors always have these," Ty said with a smile. The girl next to him rolled her eyes. She was no taller than Hermione who stood at about 5'5". She was very busty with her tight top shirt and her short skirt. Her silky black hair was tame and pulled nicely into a ponytail. Harry was sure she was of Spanish decent. Her dark brown eyes looked Harry in the eye.

"He's just showing off," She said sternly with a light Spanish accent. "I'm Kate."

"Are you American too?" Luna asked as Ron and Hermione joined them.

"No," Kate said. "Thank goodness…I'm a healer and a teacher at my school in Spain."

"Really what subject?" Hermione asked.

"Dark arts and Potions," Kate said. Two hours later the ten of them where around the table looking at the different information that Neville got. They showed detailed analysis's of different leaders and generals in Voldemort's army. Including Ginny who stared down sinisterly in her picture.

"So what's the plan?" Neville asked. "The sooner we act the better."

"We need to make a statement," Harry said. "Like us taking out a bunch of death eaters or something."

"Aim high," Ty said from across the table. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks. Ty sighed and picked up a picture of Malfoy's dad. "According to this he is one of the highest people in Voldemort army. If we take him out, they will know exactly what we wish to achive."

"If we take out Malfoy's dad we will also give out our cover," Hermione said crossingly.

"But if we just take out a few grunts we wont get any followers when we need them," Harry said. "We need to make a statement and if this is it then will have to do it."

" Harry even if we succeed they will just put in someone knew," Ron said.

"Someone who handles all of the dark lords privet matters," Neville said. "Mr. Malfoy is his finiancal advisor, prision warden, and most of all his top marked general in the east army. Not to mention the key alliances with the vampires that he put together that are hanging together by a thread. We take him out, then we might beable to become allies with the Vampires. Cannot get much closer than him if you where hopping to make a statement."

"Your right," Hermione said looking up from Mr. Malfoy's folder. "He also has a bunch of giant alliances that we could take advantage of."

"So what's the plan," Harry said looking around at everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Why in a million years did he think that this was a good idea he would never know. Harry ran down the hall way and took a last look over his shoulder.

"_First we need a place to stay while where there," Lupin said. "We can't stay in any place that Ginny would know,"_

"_I got it we can take over Hogwarts," Hermione said finally after about twenty minutes of fruitless guesses._

"_But isn't that the main occupation of death eaters in country," Ty said. "They're also training them there too."_

"_But if we can capture it we will hit two birds with one stone," Hermione said. "We have the skill and we have the map. That is our major advantage in this."_

The death eaters that where following him where still there. Harry checked the map one more time while running full speed. He saw Luna and Hermione in the old Gryffindor room with no one in there and Ron, Neville, and Ty where in kitchens fighting off a mob of names. Kate and Jenna where joining with Hermione and Luna at that moment. Harry turned left and took off towards the Owlery tower. It was empty at the moment.

"_We will have to split up in small groups," Jenna said looking at the layouts of Hogwarts. "If we are to cover this whole castle without any messages out."_

"_I'll cover that tower," Harry said. Everyone looked at him._

"_You know that if you let one owl go where dead," Ron said._

"_Don't sugar coat it too much Ron," Harry said as he sat up in his chair._

"_You can send all the owls to this man named Tom. He lives in America and he has a shop there," Ty said._

"_But you Neville and Ty will have to take out the solders compound," Harry said. "It's in the kitchens."_

"_We will set up a headquarters incase of emergencies," Hermione said as she pointed to the Gryffindor tower. "We know this inside and out so this is are best bet."_

"_Once I've disposed of the tower I'll return and take out the security center," Harry said pointing to Dumbledore's old office._

Harry turned and fired a spell and hit one of the death eaters in the chest. He caught fire and fell in to the others who in turn all caught fire. Harry sighed and gave a kiss to his wand.

"Thank you," He said as he ran up the ladder and emerged in the owlery. A death eater was holding an owl and was about to let it go when Harry hit him with a freezing charm. He and the owl froze on the spot. Harry walked up to the frozen man and pushed it over. He broke into a million peaces. Harry looked up at all the owls.

"I need you all to a man named Tom in America. Thank you." Harry said as all the owls flew out of the giant nest. Harry turned and took off towards Dumbledore's office. It was open and he dashed up the spiral staircase. He emerged at the top to see five death eaters all asleep. Harry quickly froze all of them and looked at the bowls that took up the middle of the room. each one showed a different room. Harry looked in one and saw Hermione and the other girls fixing Ron and Neville. Harry looked at the kitchen and saw that all the death eaters where dead.

"_Then once we have taken the security office we can get all of the death eaters in one room and take them out one by one," Lupin said as he pointed at his old school room._

"_Perfect," Harry said._

Harry checked the security bowls one more time. It showed Kate and Ty hurreding the death eaters into the defense against the dark arts room. Harry took off to meet them.

Harry got there and nodded to the others.

"You ready?" Harry asked looking at everyone.

"_Then Remuse and I can hide out in the back office and where we hear you guys come in we will attack from the back," Tonks said._

"_Right," Harry said. "Any questions?" Neville raised his hand._

"_Yes," Harry said._

"_Yeah," Neville said. "When do we start."_

Harry turned to the door, blew it apart with a strong reduto curse, and started to fire the same curse in the room numbers of times. The others flew into the room and started to take out the death eaters. Tonks and Lupin suppressed the retreating death eaters with a quick fire hex and numerous unforgivable curses. After a good ten minutes of fighting Hogwarts was the base camp for the Recovery.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked down his old halls of Hogwarts. It was amazing how much it changed in just a few years. All of the paintings where replaced with images of dark wizards and monsters. The windows that where once stained with vibrant colors where now all black with the death eater brand in the middle with light green glass. He walked into the great hall to get the morning post from Luna and Hermione.

"Listen if these letters are real then are plan worked," Hermione said to Luna as Harry entered. Luna nodded in agreement.

"Yes," She said then took another letter. "But this sounds too fishy, it could be a trap."

"So we are already making a name for ourselves," Harry said as he sat down.

"Yes but we still need to take out Mr. Malfoy," Luna said as she took out a map. "This is Malfoy Mannor. If we attack this and take it out that is two chest peaces we hold in this game."

"Well we will need a lot more than that if we are expected to win," Hermione said as she held up another picture of what looked like the another castle. "Ripken's school for the magically advance. Meaning the best of the best death eaters are there right now designing spells and hexes that can be used on us. If we take both of them out we will also have better knowledge and a series of losses against Voldemort. Which, all in all, will diminish his reputation."

"If we take out Ripken's school then we should be able to take the Mannor easily," Luna said.

"Right," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement and looked at the picture.

"If this is as good as you said it is," Harry started. "Then wont it have the best defensive spells put on it?"

"Not really," Hermione said. "Well not after a spell I've been working on, it will deactaivate any spell or hex put on a object."

"Dose it work?" Luna asked.

"Yup," Hermione said with a grin. The door at the front of the hall way busted open. Ron and the others shooting spells behind them.

"They've found a way in," Ron shouted as he killed another death eater. "We need to find a good cover."

"Hermione you and the girls go to the room of requirements and prepare it for protection, supplies, and shelter and we will meet you guys there in ten minutes," Harry said as Hermione took off with the other girls following in her wake towards the teacher exit. Harry turned to face the front door.

"Harry," Lupin said as he shot another spell. "There are to meny."

"We just need to buy time," Harry said as twenty more death eaters came into the great hall.

Ron and Neville where shooting reducto curses at anything that moved while Ty was picking of death eaters left and right. Harry shot another one down and glanced at his watch.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE," Harry yelled as he provide cover for the others as they made their way towards the teacher's exit. Once there the stopped dead in their tracks, fifty death eaters stood in the way with the girls tied up in magical ropes. They looked knocked out and gagged. Ron went towards them but the death eaters raised their wands.

"Hello Harry," said a very smug voice that sent chills down Harry's spine. "It's been a long time."

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said. "Show your self."

"Why not," Said a death eater who slowly took of his hood. The man had long shaggy blonde hair. It was straight and was pushed off to the left side of his head so it covered his left eye. He smiled at Harry.

"Better," Malfoy said as he ran a hand threw his hair. "You see my darling wife had a bad feeling, that since she didn't get her daily mails from Hogwarts, she got suspicious. So I was sent to investigate. Not knowing that I would get to kill all of your little friends but also deliver you to the dark lord him self. Wow what an honor."

"Let them go," Harry said looking Malfoy straight in the eye. Harry didn't want anymore death for him. "It's me you want."

"Well that is true," Malfoy said twirling his black wand in his fingers. "But why give you the hope of them actually rescuing you? That's just crazy talk so who do you think should be first to go?"

"Malfoy," Harry pleaded with tears streaming down his face. "Don't do it."

"I think…" Malfoy said touching his wand tip to his chin as if he was thinking. He looked at Harry with a wicked smile. "How about the squib, Where is Neville?"


End file.
